ipod Shuffle-The night of the fight
by Emilyz059
Summary: A CC and Niles fanfic with ipod shuffle songs mostly from Frozen! Songs have been edited to fit the story. Also featuring one song by Shane Harper.


I pod shuffle- * all songs have some parts added to them to fit with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny or any of the Characters. (even though I wish I could say I did) I am simply a girl writing fan fiction to get all the feels out on "paper" for you guys to enjoy.

This is my first fan fiction hope you all enjoy please leave comments and reviews! Leave ideas too!

One Step Closer- Shane Harper

After the huge fight with Niles, CC entered Maxwell's penthouse for the last time. She walked into the kitchen as quickly as she could. The memories that would flood back if she took her time would just be too much for her. When she entered Maxwell's office he wasn't there. Instead sat two notes on the desk. She picked up the first one and it was from Maxwell, she knew the handwriting. When she was done reading the note about how much Maxwell was sorry to see her go she picked up the second. This one she didn't recognize until she saw the signature. It was from Niles. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Really? Quicker Picker upper is going to try to apologize to me through a note?" she thought to her self.

Instead of putting the note down she decided to read it. Something inside her told her she should.

Dear CC,

I can't keep chasing you around. All of this running is just bringing me down. CC to be honest all these years I've been "blind". All of our witty comments we make to each other was something I never knew actually hurt your feelings. But the truth is I don't think you're over weight, or a man or ugly for that matter. CC, every time I look at you the angels sing, and I hope you hear them too. Your laugh has me feeling hypnotized and it makes me feel so alive. Id climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea, hell, Id fly to the moon just to be one-step closer to you. I could wait forever and a day just to have you look my way. CC, I can't force you to forgive me, but I just needed to write this to get it out of my system, because you know how well I am at doing that. The last time I wound up trying to tell you how I felt I made believe a famous person was my girlfriend. If we don't wind up together its ok, but know that you will forever be apart of my life, even if I never see you again. My sincerest apologies,

Niles.

( Elsa's part in " For The First Time in Forever" Disney Pixars "Frozen"

CC could feel the tear welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe those were his true feelings for her. She felt so foolish. How could she have not seen it all along? CC put her hand to her mouth and let the tears flow. She slowly backed up and sat carefully down on the green sofa that she had sat on all these years. What was she thinking! She couldn't leave! To leave all the memories behind. To leave Niles behind. She just couldn't do it. All these years she's thought to her self..

Conceal don't feel, put on a show. One wrong move and everyone will know.

But its only for today..(which turned out being forever) Don't let them in don't let them know… but now it was time for her to.. let that all go.

Niles walked down the stairs hearing some noise from Maxwell's office. He slowly crept into Maxwell's office seeing CC crying on the couch. "I HATE seeing her cry." He thought to him self. CC quickly sniffled and wiped away the tears leaving traces of eyeliner on her cheeks.

"Niles." She said quickly making her way out of the office.

"CC! wait." Niles said making her quickly turn around.

( "For The First Time in Forever" Reprise. Disney Pixar's "FROZEN")

"Niles, I know you mean well, please just let me go home. Your life awaits, Go enjoy the sun and open up your gates that have been holding you back."

"Yea but.." Niles continued but CC interrupted him.

" I know you mean well.. but leave me be…Yes im alone… but your free from me. Just say away and you'll be safe from me getting in your way."

"CC, did you read the letter?"

"Yes, is that your way of telling me you want to me to stay tidy bowl?"

Niles flashed his boyish grin that made her blush and feel so completely warm and fuzzy inside.

"Not only that CC. That's my weird, stupid way of telling you something I should have told you twenty years ago… I love you."

"OH NILES!" CC ran up to him throwing her arms around him. "I love you too."

** Review this guys! This is my first so I know that it might not be the best but submit your ideas and opinions I would love to hear them!

Xoxo Emily


End file.
